Kikyou & Kagome Unite
by Krazy Kikyou
Summary: Silly story to tick off the haters and to make everyone else laugh! Kikyou and Kagome team up to kill Naraku and win Inuyasha's love. one shot


**a/n: Ok I have never wrote anything before...so this is just for shits and giggles. If you are one of those "haters" of either Kikyou or Kagome...don't read this or you will give yourself diarrhea or something. Anyway this is just for fun so don't get your panties in a bunch. Oh yeah you may need to use your imagination a little. **

**Kikyou & Kagome Unite**

**"OK KAGOME! You go back home! See if I care!"...shouted Inuyasha**

**"Gee Sango do you think those two will ever stop fighting?", asked Shippou in his usual anoying voice.**

**"I don't know Shippou", Sango replied. _She seems so mad...more than usual...I hope she comes back, _she thought to herself with a concerned look on her face.**

**With tears running down her face Kagome rides away on her bike.**

**"Lady Kagome! Wait..." shouted Miroku as one last attempt to stop the young priestess.**

**"Let her go! She's no good to us anyway!", snarled Inuyasha, "she only slows us down! We'll be better off without her!"**

**Just before Kagome gets back to the well she senses a shard of the Shikon Jewel. **

**"It's close by...I can feel it", she thought outloud. She starts her way toward the jewel when she realizes..."I'm all alone...maybe I should...NO! I'm going to do this on my own! I'll show Inuyasha I'm not completely helpless!" She moves on searching. The feeling is growing stronger now...  
"It should be right here...but I don't see anything."**

**"I knew this would get you here..." Kagome heard the familar but not so friendly voice .**

**Kagome slowly turns to see Kikyou standing with a look that Kagome couldn't place.. "Ki..kyou?", _What is she doing here? _ _Was this all a trap? Is she going to try to kill me ...again? OH Inuyasha where are you?_**

**Her thoughts were interupted when Kikyou drew back her arrow. "I could kill you right now Kagome..." she lowers her weapon.."Could, but I won't. I have an offer for you. If you're willing to take it...I will spare your live."**

**"What kind of offer? Anything coming from you probably won't be good!", replied a scared Kagome.**

**"Oh I do think this one will be good", Kikyou smiled as she thought about Inuyasha being in her arms again. "You love Inuyasha, do you not?"**

**"uh...umm..well...we have gotten pretty close...", embarrassed Kagome looked down at her feet.**

**"Then join me Kagome!"**

**Kagome quickly looked up again with shock! _She wants ME to join HER? For what? Oh this can't be good._**

**"Yes Kagome, unite with me, we will take Inuyasha to Naraku's castle and there we will destroy him. Inuyasha will finally have his revenge on Naraku...and we, we who share the same soul, we will finally have Inuyasha...", Kikyou explained herself fully to Kagome who just sat silently with a confused look on her face.**

_**She wants me to share Inuyasha with her...**_

**"What's it going to be Kagome...?", Kikyou interupted again, "Will you save your own life and let Inuyasha have his revenge on Naraku? Or will you die here today and never have Inuyasha's love again?"**

**"Well, when you put it that way what choice do I have?",asked Kagome.**

**"Then its settled...we will leave in the morning to get Inuyasha", Kikyou looking very satisfied sat against a tree.**

**With the plan intack Kikyou and Kagome followed through. Kikyou tricked Inuyasha into coming with her by telling him Kagome was trapped in quicksand. At first Inuyasha was skeptical knowing of no such quicksand in Japan, but then thought, "what hell, at least I'll get to spend some time with Kikyou." All the while Miroku and the others were fearful that it was just a trap set by Naraku and Kikyou. So they secretly followed them. About five minutes later Inuyasha picked up the sent of Kagome. "Wait just a minute Kikyou! I smell Kagome!", snapped Inuyasha.**

**"You are right lover, she's there...just beyond that tree", she pointed.**

**"KAGOMEEEE!", he shouted, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"**

**Kagome popped out from behind the tree. "I'm...I'm ok Inuyasha", she replied, " but you have to trust Kikyou and me...we must go with her to find Naraku."**

**"Ok", Inuyasha said simply.**

**Once they were at Naraku's castle Miroku knew it wasn't a trap. There was an all out battle in which Miroku and Sango joined in. It was a long battle indeed. But as Kikyou said to Kagome...they did destroy Naraku.**

**"Is it really over?", asked Inuyasha.**

**"My wind tunnel...it's...it's gone.", Miroku looking down at his hand sounded more sad than relieved.**

**"Kohaku!" shouted Sango. Everyone look to see if Sango's little brother was there. Oddly he wasn't. "I just like to say that...that's all".**

**"Now InuYasha, you and I... and Kagome, can be together once again", Kikyou told InuYasha of the plan that she and Kagome made. Miroku and Sango fell over anime style in shock of what they just heard.**

**Inuyasha just stood there eyes wide open with suprise...and delight. _Is she telling the truth? Has my one dream come true, _he thought"Inuyasha...do you want to be with me and Kikyou?", asked Kagome quietly.**

**"Ummm, Inuyasha, before you answer that you need to think...in these situations it's usually a trick question..OUCH!", before Miroku could finish Sango hit him over the head. "And just how would you know about these situations Miroku?" Before Miroku could answer Sango's question Inuasha breaks the silence with HIS answer...**

**"Uhhh... sure why the hell not Kagome!... I mean... if that's ok with you..."**

**"Wow! Inuyasha is handling this very well", Miroku told Sango. "I can't believe Kagome is going along with this!", Sango wispered. "Hey I try not to talk much because I know everyone thinks my voice is anoying, but I would just like to say, I think this will be good for Inuyasha and Kagome", Shippou voiced his opinion.**

**"Thank you we appreciate you keeping your anoying mouth closed...now lets have some more of that shall we?", Kikyou told Shippou.**

**"Kohaku!", shouted Sango...again everyone turns to see her little brother. And again much to their suprise Kohaku is not there. "Ummm, Sango, darling, why do you keep calling out your bother's name?", asked Miroku. "I...I don't really know, ask the author", she replied.**

**"Ok! that's enough...I want you three to leave us here to work out our new sleeping arrangements", Kikyou demanded.**

**"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this? It seems a little strange if you ask me..", Sango commented.**

**"Oh I'm sure alright...I mean... I have some secrects of my own. I've always thought you were pretty Sango...now I know why. And to have Inuyasha AND Kikyou will be a dream come true", said Kagome.**

**"It seems I've been chasing the wrong girl all this time!", Miroku said with a perverted smile.**

**SLAP!**

**"I saw that one coming!", Miroku whined while holding his left cheek.**

**"Lets go Miroku!", Sango said as she climbs on Kirara's back.**

**"Wait for me!", Shippou shouted as he ran towards them.**

**Now that the priestesses and their half demon love slave were alone Kikyou puts in a CD. "This is a new band called Breaking Benjamin. Have either of you two heard of them?". "Where did you get a CD here in feudal Japan, Kikyou?", asked Kagome.**

**Kikyou just smiled and said, "Naraku".**

**The wind blows...**

**The End**


End file.
